Reckless
by One Of Those Crazy Girls
Summary: A Reckless decision leads to dangerous consequences. One Shot where Daryl as always can be relied upon to come to the rescue.


Reckless

Daryl Fanfiction

I was sick, sick of it all. My life was going nowhere I was trapped in this dead end town stuck service scumbags in the same dive night in night out. I had tried to stay positive to keep my head down work hard and stay out of trouble, but what difference had that made. I was finally starting to understand why my dad had drunk himself into the state he was in.

Merle pulled up outside in his pickup truck and honked the horn, I grabbed my jacket and slammed the door behind me.

"Hay little lady, what made you change your mind?" Merle asked grinning eyeing me up and down before beginning to drive. I though back to all the times Merle had asked me to go out with him and his friends and I had turned him down, but I just didn't care anymore so I figured why not.

"I changed my mind" I answered truthfully.

Merle laughed.

"What will Daryl say" Merle teased.

Daryl had always warned me of the dangers of hanging with his brother, he would tell me it wasn't safe to be around him once he started drinking, along with other stuff. But Daryl was being distant lately, avoiding me even. I was angry and hurt maybe going out with Merle was just a way of getting back at him because that's just how pathetic I was feeling but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from my house from my drunken fathers abuse for one night and if it pissed Daryl off at the same time then I was killing two birds with one stone.

I didn't answer Merle I just rolled my eyes and turned to look out of the window and tried to leave it all behind.

We parked up and made our way over to the group of people sitting around the bonfire in the middle an open field the sun was beginning to set and as the light faded the flames from the fire danced against the darkened sky. The group was mainly made up of men they all drank and shouted across the flames at one another, the more I drank the less I cared I talked with a few people not much of a conversation was held however so I stuck to drinking sitting next to Merle as he got high. I tossed another beer can across the field not caring where it landed.

"Here" an unfamiliar voice said, I turned to see a tall muscular man standing smiling arm outstretched offering me another drink.

I took the drink smiling in thanks, he chuckled back and gestured for me to take a seat next to him.

I sat taking a sip from my drink and suddenly feeling like I'd had one too many. On the other side of the flames Merle yelled at his cell phone I went to stand to ask what was going on with him but an arm appeared around my shoulder and a hand came down on my knee holding me down. I turned to face the man but as I did the world began to turn around me. I could hear laughter and the hands tightening on me I started to panic but it was too late.

My eyes rolled back and darkness consumed me.

My eyelids were heavy lifting them took longer than it should have and when I did I was met with a unfamiliar surround, at first I couldn't make out where I was, slowly I realised I was laying on my back in the back of a car. The radio was on but turned to low for me to make out the time, I slowly sat up using my elbow to push myself forward the car wasn't moving and had no driver, it was dark out and in the distance I could just make out the flames from the fire I had sat around, somehow I had ended up in the back of a car a few hundred yards away tucked behind some surrounding trees I went to move for the door to start making my way back towards the fire but as I turned and tried to open the door I found it locked I struggled with the door a moment longer before the opposite door swung open. The muscular man who had given me a drink earlier sat beside me closing the door behind him, and smiled smugly chuckling to himself and he began to slide over the seats towards me, I felt sluggish and slow again my limbs feeling heavy and I tried to move away from the approaching stranger. He continued to approach his laughter growing louder.

I turned pulling the handle of the car door with as much force as I could but it was still hopeless. A arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back holding me tight against his body I struggle against the iron grip but it was no use he was stronger than I was even if I wasn't so weak he'd easily overpower me. He released me, the force of my struggle propelling me forward I hit my head of the door opposite my head began to turn and I could feel the sting of a fresh wound on my forehead. The man took advantage of my disorientation and spun me round onto my back. Panic spread my body began shacking I tried to scream out hoping someone anyone would hear but we were too far away and even if we had been any closer to the crowed would anyone bother to help or would they simply laugh and carry on drinking.

It was my own fault I was in this situation if I hadn't been so angry and stupid I might have noticed sooner how strong the strangers grip on my arm was and how he laughed as I drank from the bottle he had handed to me. His body was pressed close to mine holding me down with the weight of his body until it was as much of a struggle to breath as it was to move. He stunk of alcohol the smell growing stronger as he leaned his face closer it mine I could feel his hands moving over my body, I continued to struggle all the while the grin on his face growing wider my stomach churned as I faced the possibility that there may be no escape from this I closed my eyes squeezing them tight fighting back against the cry that wanted so desperately to escape my body, I would not give him the satisfaction however of seeing me cry out for help that wasn't coming. He continued to slowly roam my body taking pleasure for the whole situation, continuing to laugh at my struggle to free myself from him. One of his hands brushed the inside of my thigh exposed by the shorts I wore, I was only grateful now I haven't decided to wear a skirt of dress. His hand slowly side up my thigh, I was suddenly aware of my body shaking violently his laughter echoed in my ears I decided in an instant I would not be a victim. I threw my head forward and it crashed against the opposite skull, a sharp pain spread across my forehead to my temples and if my head hadn't been bleeding before if definitely was now I should feel a small trickle running down my head and see the faint stain of my own blood on the other mans head. He had recoiled in pain as I though with the dizziness I was experiencing.

"Little bitch" he spat as he moved to leaned over me once more. I pulled myself into a half seated position leaning against the door as he moved towards me I swung for him with my right fist hitting him on the left cheek, my arms were still weak and there was no real force behind the punch, it only seemed to make him angrier. He lunged forward wrapping both hands around my throats and squeezing with all his force I clawed at the hands and gasped desperately for breath my my vision had begun to blur and my lungs ached, darkness was closing in all around me. Then the hands were gone I gasped coughed and chocked filling my lungs once again with the oxygen they craved. I looked up blinking seeing the open car door opposite me I crawled towards it dropping to the ground below, it was then heard the sound of fists coming into contacted with flesh and the pants and murmurs of a man suffering I looked over my right shoulder to the back of the car and saw a man hunched over another laying on the ground he continued to beat the man on the ground as I stood on shaking legs to take my chances and run the man turned and my breath caught in my throat as I realised the man beating the other to death was Daryl.

His fists were bloodied his face like a storm a small cut hid in the right corner of his lip where my attacker had presumably landed at least one punch before being taken down and beaten bloody. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. Daryl stood I was using the car to hold myself steady but as Daryl stood I let go taking a step forward my legs immediately gave way underneath me and I fell into Daryl's waiting arms. Darkness came again and this time I let it take me without a fight.

I was ashamed and embarrassed, ashamed at the way I had behaved and embarrassed that I had needed to be rescued, I was angry for not seeing through that man for being too distracted by my own problems, I had intended to self destruct but on my own terms I hadn't planned on being made a victim and needing rescuing. So when I woke in Daryl's truck half seated half laying across the front seats, I kept quiet waiting for him to stop.

The engine cut.

A few moments of silence passed before I found the courage to open my eyes. Daryl sat beside me both bloodstained hands still gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white covered in cuts and bruises. I sat slowly using my elbows to push myself up, I felt my muscles ach and I gowned my mouth was dry and my head was still spinning, there was something in that drink other than alcohol I though fighting to get my limps to move. I put my hands over my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath steadying myself. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me, I looked up ready to face him. There was anger and hurt behind his eyes, his brow creased as though he was concerned at least a little. But it was the anger in his eyes that scared me, I'd seen what he was capable of when he was angry and although I knew he would never hurt me, physically, there would be no way I could stop him stop doing something stupid.

"What the hell were you thinkin" Daryl grunted removing his hands from the wheel and turning his body to face me.

"I don't know, I wasn't really" I whispered, my voice cracking barely working, I coughed as my throat burned I was already exhausted with having to explain myself, or maybe I was just exhausted period.

"You don't know" Daryl said mockingly.

"Daryl please, just..." I stopped not knowing what to say exactly. Rising a hand to my neck it felt like my throat was on fire.

"Just tell me why, Why you though it was be a good idea" Daryl asked leaning in closer.

"It was stupid okay, is that what you wanna here" My voices was low barely above a whisper now, but I was becoming frustrated with the whole situation why was I being made to explain myself, maybe I had gotten what I deserved earlier for being selfish and self centred but I had put other people first my whole life Daryl more than others and for once I just wanted to be stupid to not care what others though, how could I explain that, how could I even begin.

"Stupid aint the word" Daryl growled from the back of his throat and turned away from me.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" I breathed before turning to open the truck door. Before I could get it open reached out grabbing my hand around the wrist, his grip wasn't tight but panicked.

Turning fast I pulled my hand free in one swift motion, my heart was beating out of my chest my breathing loud and uneven as I felt tears build behind my eyes. His hand shot back like he'd been burned, his eyes widened and he sat back staring at me as I unravelled.

"Don't touch me" I cried feeling a tear trickle down my cheek, suddenly my mood changed from panic and fear to rage.

"How dare you sit there and judge me, after everything, no one knows me like you, I did something so stupid, don't you think I don't know that! Have I not been punished enough for my mistake already now I have to sit here and see you look at me with the same look disgust in your eyes that I have for myself" My throat was now raw and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep, wake up and find this had been a dream.

Daryl didn't speak instead he moved slowly towards me before carefully opening his arms he whole time keeping eye contact as though he was trying to read my mood through them. He waited arms outstretched for me to make a move. I felt my lip start to tremble and my eyes once again start to fill with tears, I threw myself into Daryl's waiting arms hiding my face in the crook of his neck as I began to sob. Daryl's arms held me close and as gently as he could even once my tears had dried he continued to hold me close. I slowly stated to pull away but as my face came level with his, his arms stiffened slightly holding me in place, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. His hand came up tilting my chin up to look at him his eyes were soft, sad even as he gently wiped the last tear from my cheek. His fingers ran softly down my cheek brushing the bruises on my neck I winced involuntarily, his hand dropping quickly resting on his leg I looked down at his hand taking it in my own and lightly brushed his knuckles like he had don't to my neck only he didn't wince, tough guy that he was I looked back up, his face closer than before I closed the gap resting my forehead against his.

"Thank you" I whispered closing my eyes exhaustion sweeping over me again I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness once again safe in Daryl's arms.

Me and Daryl had a connection, a bond that neither of us fully understood. We were the same, we had both been hurt and it was through the pain that we had come together, in the darkest of times Daryl was all I had and when he was hurting he would come to me. There was no one in this world that knew me like he did and we held nothing back from one and other. It was only lately that he had become distant at first I thought it was something I had done, but when I asked 'what his problem was' He said he thought he was no good for me and just like that he vanished again, avoiding me. I thought maybe that was it for me and Daryl that our confusing little bond was over and that he'd given up on me, but seeing him again brought back all those familiar feeling, he made me feel safe and that was what I craved the most now more than ever.

When I woke I was in my own bed, the sun was just starting to creep through the cracks in the curtains, I turned my head to look around the room for a sing to see if last night was just a dream or.. As I turned I was suddenly reminded of the searing pain of my throat, I sat up and hissed desperately craving a cold drink of water as I swung my legs over the side of the bed I noticed the littering of bruises covering them there were also dark markings covering my wrists but most shocking of all the marks covering my body was the bright purple and red bruises covering my neck, I gasped at the sight of myself in the mirror. I was so busy staring wide eyed at my own reflection that I hadn't noticed Daryl walk in behind me. He stood just behind my right shoulder instead of looking at me through the mirror he looked down at me I could feel the heat of his breath on my shoulder.

"I'm angry" I admitted Daryl stepped closer now I could feel his chest pressed against my shoulder now the heat radiating from his body.

"Why ?" His asked his voice gentle and his brow creased.

"I did this" I said vaguely indicating to the woman standing opposite me in the mirror.

Daryl now stood between me and the stranger in the mirror he cupped my face in his hands forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"This was not, your fault ya hear me" I thought for a moment about arguing, if I hadn't of gone in the first place. I might of been careless and stupid but I didn't deserve to have that happen to me. No one did. I was angry again this time not at myself.

I nodded.

I wouldn't play victim any longer. I knew this wouldn't be easy to come to terms with, self doubt and anger only clouded my mind, it was too late for it and buts now I had to live with the decisions I'd made that night. I didn't dare think of what might have happened if Daryl hadn't of found me.

"How did you know" I asked brow creasing as I looked up to Daryl who still stood before me.

"What" Daryl asked picking up the glass of water I hadn't seen him put down beside me, passing it to me I took a few sips grateful for the small relief the cool water provided.

"Where I was, how to find me" I answered after draining the glass, Daryl moved round and began to open the curtains allowing light to flood the room.

"Ya weren't home.." Daryl said looking out the window to the open waste ground below "I looked all over for ya, then I though... Merle's truck weren't nowhere to be seen, I called him up an he said you were there" Daryl finished turning to look at me, I thought of how I had seen Merle standing away from everyone else shouting down the phone he held in this hand.

"When I showed up ya weren't nowhere to be seen, everyone there was outta there heads.." Daryl gestured waving his hand round his head his face turning to disgust ".. Merle was no help but some guys though they saw you heading off with some guy.. then there you were" I watched as the muscles in Daryl's arms tightened his chest broadened and he fell silent lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"I was so... when I saw what he was trying to do... to you... I just saw red I dunno..." he grumbled trailing off.

"Thank you" I managed to get the words as loud as I could manage to break Daryl out of his trance.

"You don't have to.."

"Yes I do" I interrupted before he had a chance to finish, he nodded looking down at his fists which remained clenched.

Slowly I approached and placed my hands over his, I felt them relax beneath my own. His eyes locked on mine, I could see the pain in his eyes melt away he took a deep breath and the rest of his body relaxed as he took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I rested my forehead against his just like I had done the night before we stood there long enough for our breathing to fall into sync. I was startled when the silence was broken from across the other side of the room my phone buzzed, I had left it there yesterday deciding not to take it out with me. I broke away from Daryl for a moment to see what had caused it, as I looked down I could see over 20 missed calls from Daryl along with one or two messages asking where I was, a small smile I couldn't help tugged at the corner of my lip. The latest message however was from Merle, asking if I was okay and apologizing for leaving me alone. I turned my neck to look over my shoulder at Daryl but he was already standing behind me he leaned forward wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his chine on my right shoulder and looking down at my phone.

Then my phone buzzed again. The message read.

'And don't worry, that guy won't be bothering anyone anymore'

"What does that mean" I asked Daryl over my shoulder

"It means what it means" Daryl grumbled into my shoulder and he pressed his face into my shoulder.

"Daryl" I whispered my skin tingling from the contact his lips made, I could feel his lips curve into a smile and I couldn't help but smile back my troubles melting away just like they always did when Daryl was near.

"Shushhh.." He whispered against my skin causing and involuntary shiver.

Then without warning his lips pressed gently against the skin on my neck, he borrowed his face closer and continued to plant kisses on top of the bruises covering my neck, his arms tightening around me as he pulled me back into his body, I reached a hand up tangling my fingers in his hear a low growl rumbled deep in this throat. I managed to turn my body round as he still held me tight my cheats now pressed to his I looked up and could see the hunger in his eyes. It wasn't unfamiliar like this situation we had been here before, a kiss on the cheek leading to a longing look or a look that could have turned into much more but it never did, we would both back down too afraid to ruin the bond we had.

I placed my hands against his chest to put some distance between us, he looked hurt by this.

"Sorry.." I breathed finding myself a little breathless.

"No.. I am.. I just, I want ya to know.." He looked down taking a moment to find his words before he looked back up to me.

" I want ya to know that you are the only thing that matters to me, I thought I was no good for ya, but I can't stay away from ya, I will never let anyone hurt ya ever again and I promise to keep ya safe, if you'll have me I'm yours"

I leaned forward closing the gap between us pushing myself up on to my tiptoes so my mouth could collide with his. It was like everything was falling into place as Daryl held me in his arms his lips pressed to mine.

Here I was safe with him I was home.


End file.
